This Thing We Do: Long Live the Evil Queen
by freifraufischer
Summary: Romantic Snow Queen. Set during the events of 2.19 and 2.20. Snow White wrestles with the idea of leaving Regina behind when the rest of the town returns to the Enchanted Forest. Meanwhile Regina has no intention of letting Snow play the victim in their affair. The third story in the This Thing We Do series.


_During the events of 2.19 and 2.20_

Regina sat on a bench watching Henry on a playground hundreds of feet away. This was the deal. Emma hadn't been quite as threatening as she had been, but she'd made it just as clear. Regina didn't have any rights to Henry and she could only see him when she said. And for now... she said no. She should have argued. Pointed out that she was his mother. That this wasn't the Enchanted Forest where the royal family had the right to take away everything from their enemies.

Except even she wasn't that big of a hypocrite. And it wouldn't matter anyway. No one in this town saw her as a human being, much less Henry's mother. And no amount of trying to be good for him would solve that.

"You know it's probably not good for him to have you lurking about watching from a distance. You scare away other children." The voice came from behind her, but she didn't need to turn to see.

"I'm not in the mood Snow."

"You are never in the mood."

"Oh, for you lately, the mood strikes me. But not on a park bench with my son in view."

There was a sigh, and Snow moved around to sit down next to her. "I thought we could talk like sane women if there wasn't a chance of it ending up... like the last time."

"Or the time before that?" Regina asked with an evil little smile. "Besides, I doubt either of us really qualifies as sane. From an objective point of view. I'll take mutual insanity if it means you admitting that you are having an affair with me."

"Regina..."

"Oh, are we going to pretend this is all my doing?" She laughed a bit bitterly. "Blaming me again, Snow? You know that's beneath you."

"You tied me to a table with magic."

"And you barged into my home and fucked me against a wall." Regina pointed out, now more than a little amused. "Whatever this is, you started it." Snow was quiet for a long time and Regina looked over at her, reading her old enemy's face. "And you have no real intention of stopping it. You need it too much. Need me too much."

"You get in my head."

"We've both been living in each other's head for a long time. I might be a mad woman, Snow, but at least I'm a self aware one. What is your excuse?"

"You are trying to destroy me."

Regina laughed at that.

"What's funny?"

"I told you, I'm going to let you do that to yourself. It just so happens you've chosen an interesting way to do it." She tilted her head. "Apparently your Prince doesn't satisfy you."

"Don't you talk about David."

Regina smiled wider, "Snow, when will you learn? You are mine. You were mine long before you were his. You have always been mine." She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "And now that I know what you really want I'm never going to let go."

Snow shivered at that. "What about Henry?"

"This thing we do? It doesn't have anything to do with Henry. If you try to use him to put me in my place, I swear to you I will tell Emma. Your daughter already hates me. It can't make that any worse."

"Regina..." Snow sighed, "You should try to be better. You were trying."

"And then my mother came along and proved just how pointless that was."

"Doing good isn't pointless. Being good isn't pointless."

"It is for me."

She got up from her seat and adjusted her trench coat before leaning over and whispering in Snow's ear. "Once the darkness comes for you there is no turning back."

As Regina walked away she knew Snow's eyes were following her. And she laughed.

* * *

><p>Snow had been pacing the loft most of the night. She and David had had an argument. Well, not really an argument. They rarely fought like that. But he was making plans for the future. For returning home. Except she's seen the look on Emma's face and she was certain Emma didn't want to go. And frankly a large part of her didn't either. Unlike David she'd seen the ruins of the Enchanted Forest.<p>

But for David the only place he could really be Prince Charming, the dashing hero, was in that place. For some reason David Nolan, the coward, haunted him here no matter how hard he tried to bury him.

So they'd discussed Emma. But Snow kept thinking about Regina. About the conversation they'd had on the docks that morning. And about the one she'd had with David that evening. She couldn't picture Regina in a cage. A caged bird.

No. Regina was no bird. Like a beast or some predator on display, it's claws ripped out. And equally she couldn't leave her behind. Regina was as much herself as she was. She'd been a part of Snow since she was a girl. Since she'd had been growing into a woman watching the beautiful queen, with her dark eyes and fire. Her father used to talk about how beautiful her mother had been. Soft and perfect. Good and pure. There had been nothing pure about Regina. And while Snow had managed to look pure and good she felt the fire inside. She felt those things that she knew she wasn't supposed to. She wanted to be someone she wasn't supposed to. Or rather she wanted to be with someone she wasn't supposed to.

But she'd somehow managed not to act on those feelings. Feelings that despite years on the run and the sure knowledge that Regina wanted her dead... part of her still wanted the Queen. And she wouldn't simply let her go. And she wouldn't cage the beautiful beast. Even if it would lead to her own death. Or destruction.

Destruction seemed more likely given what had been happening.

She told David she was going for a walk. Of course she knew where she was going.

The key to Regina's house that she'd never replaced in the fake rock was heavy in her pocket. But much to her disappointment she saw when she got to Mifflin Street that Regina's Benz wasn't in the driveway.

It should be a sign. A chance to turn back.

_Hers._ The possessive anger in her eyes when she'd said it should have scared Snow. But what it had really done is make her heart flutter. It was the first time Regina had ever acknowledged what Snow had wanted for so long. And even if it was ugly and destructive and evil, she wasn't about to let that go.

She slipped the key into the lock and entered the house. She quietly hung he coat in the closet and set her purse on the side table. So normal. Not like she was breaking into someone's house and making herself at home. Except she was and Snow was nervous as she sat down on the couch and waited for the mistress of the house.

Regina came home almost an hour later, pausing in the hall when she presumably saw Mary Margaret's purse.

"I thought so." Snow could hear the smile in her voice. She didn't rush to come in, instead she heard Regina putting up her own coat. "Feeling guilty I take it?"

"For once I'm not guilty about the sex." Snow replied honestly.

"That's not what you have to feel guilty about."

Part of Snow's heart sank. Did she know? How could she?

Regina walked over to where she was sitting and pulled her upright, kissing her hard on the mouth. As their tongues intermingled even Snow had to admit that she wanted this desperately. She was starting to breath harder and as the kiss broke she scraped Regina's lips with her teeth trying to pull it back.

"I know what you want, Snow. And this time you are going to have to ask for it."

"What?"

"I want you to ask me to do to you what you want. I want you to admit that you want this as much as I do. That I am not, in fact, forcing you to do something you do not want. That this thing we do, this ugly, thing with all its wrongness is as much you. Even more you. Than it is me. If you want me to let you into my bed you have to admit that you want to be there."

"Regina..."

Regina's fingers trailed down her sweeter and pushed their way back up underneath, trailing along one of her breasts and circling the nipple, making it hard even through the fabric of her bra.

"You were saying?" Regina smiled almost sweetly.

"My Queen."

"Better." Regina smiled.

Part of Snow wanted to wipe that smile off Regina's face. To touch her. To fuck her like she'd never been fucked before. But a bigger part of her needed Regina tonight. Needed to know she'd never leave her. "Please take me to your bed."

She smiled, and leaned in very close but didn't kiss again. "And why would I want to do that? What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"Me."

Regina laughed. "I want you to remember this night the next time you get self righteous and come storming into my office expecting for me to bow to your goodness."

"There is nothing good about me." Snow breathed

"I know."

How they'd gotten upstairs while Regina methodically stripped Snow of her clothes she had no idea. But when Regina practically threw Snow onto the bed she was naked, and Regina proceeded with all the deliberation she had not taken with her, to take her own clothes off.

"Mustn't rumple the suit?" Snow asked, though she wasn't objecting to the show.

"Appearances are important." Once undressed she crawled onto the bed and smiled. "I see my marks haven't faded. Does he know why you wont have sex with him?"

"It's not that hard to avoid sex when you have three adults and Henry living in my loft."

The mention of Henry gave Regina a slight pause and Snow immediately regretted it.

"He's a pretty man. Charming. But so very dense. How do you put up with him talking."

"He's not stupid Regina."

"I didn't say that." She leaned down and kissed her hard again. Robbing her of breath, and Snow could feel one of Regina's knees pressing up against her crotch. Regina tilted her head looking down at her. "I need you too, Snow. This insanity... it's ours not just yours."

It was a strange admission in the middle of sexual domination. But for some reason it warmed Snow's heart. Regina needed her. And all he worries about David or Emma finding out about this, about everyone finding out about this, faded. Because Regina needed her.

Regina moved her hand down to press against Snow's clit, pinching just a bit to remind her that this was not gentle or nice or loving before she began to rub. And as she rubbed Regina looked down at her with eyes both full of fire and full of ice. "Snow you will never be free of me. No matter where you go or who you try and tell yourself you are."

As she rubbed, two fingers slipped into Snow's wetness. "Please, Your Majesty. I need you. I need you to punish me."

"Oh my dear... I'm never going to stop doing that."

And the smile on Regina's face as Snow got off against her hand sent a shiver down her spine.

She knew. Somehow, Regina knew.


End file.
